


I'm nervous, couldn't tell you why.

by taerains



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pining, Romance, but just because they're young and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taerains/pseuds/taerains
Summary: naeyon screwed things up. only because she doesn't know how to deal with her feelings.they'll settle everything eventually... maybe.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I'm nervous, couldn't tell you why.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a year or so but since there aren't many namo fics these days i decided to give it a try.
> 
> (English isn't my first lenguage and i'ts my first time posting something, therefore i'm sorry. I hope someone will enjoy it!)

“You need to grow up, you know.” Nayeon huffed as soon as she heard the voice directed to her. 

It was pretty late, almost 2 in the morning. Everyone was tired, of course, the Japanese Tour has just ended, but finally they got free time for themselves and have chosen to celebrate everything that was happening. 

Jihyo, Mina and Tzuyu were a few steps in front of her, laughing, singing and dancing like a bunch of crackheads as the cringeworthy images of the karaoke appeared on screen. _"Nayeon! Come on get your boring ass off of this couch you're missing the fun!!!"_ A drunk Jihyo has begged to her a while ago, but Nayeon just laughed at her friend saying she was tired.

Nayeon wasn't really tired. 

Her mind was just in another place. 

“What did I do now?” Nayeon said, rolling her eyes as Jeongyeon sat on the couch beside her.

She honestly didn't want to talk, especially not with Jeongyeon, the short haired girl wouldn't let her live. She just wanted to sit there, alone, with her wine as she watched her members having fun. Regularly that was something that Nayeon would never do, but for today that was it _._ She was not in the mood, they should just let her be.

“Do I really have to say? You were supposed to be having vodka shots with Sana and Dahyun right now, but since you're not, they dragged Chaeyoung and the kitchen is on fire” Jeongyeon grumbled. 

“I think you'll have to clean her puke tonight. Chaeng doesn't drink very well” Nayeon said, letting go a muffled laugh.

“Can you please stop being sarcastic and stupid for once? I'm starting to worry about you.” Jeongyeon said, settling herself on the couch. “Not used to it. Don't like the feeling.” 

“Aw... you being soft also admitting that you worry about me, that's cute” Nayeon gave her a fake warm smile.

“Nayeon.” The girl said firmly this time and Nayeon noted that she was being serious.

“I'm sorry ok? But I can't do this.” Nayeon sighed and looked away. 

She looked at anything but Jeongyeon's eyes. Trying her best to not let the girl see that she was, in fact, struggling. _failed_. She couldn't hide it, at least not from her best friend. Jeongyeon knows her better than anyone and she can be annoying as fuck when Nayeon tries to avoid conversations like this.

“But you need to. Can't ignore her forever because of a mess that you created yourself” She said, that time a little louder than before. Nayeon thanked God the music was so loud, nobody needed to listen to what Jeongyeon was saying to her, let alone remember that fight. 

“I know.” She sighed, closing her eyes for a second. 

  
  
_That fight._

Look. Nayeon is intense. She's playful, her jokes tends to go too far and when she argues with someone it goes in the same way most of the time; But she lives in a dorm with 8 other girls, _dammit_. She's the oldest member of her generation's biggest girl group, acting that way wasn't very professional of her, much less something that a friend should do. Good thing she recognizes that and she's adaptating for everyone; She truly is, even Sana said that to her one time. _“Nayeon, unnie we're not bickering everyday like we used to! Aren't you happy?”_ Nayeon smiled at the sunny girl and said yes. She was happy. She loved her members.

But she makes mistakes sometimes. She's human after all.

Nayeon knows that she shouldn't have said those things to Momo. _shit_ , especially not to Momo. The girl has never said that Nayeon's behavior makes her upset sometimes. She doesn't need to, though. Her face always says everything. And the last thing Nayeon want is to make Momo feel that way. 

Momo is soft, affective and genuinely likes to give people attention. She shouldn't stop being like this with Dahyun or any other member because of Nayeon's jealous ass. They weren’t girlfriends and _even if they were_ , saying those things to Momo was wrong. 

But she can't stand this anymore. 

Not having Momo in that way.

_Nayeon is completely in love with Momo_ , probably has been a year since she understood that the affection and care she had for her friend wasn’t platonic at all. It’s not like she’s trying to forget them thought, but she couldn't face her and tell the girl everything she feels either. She tends to swallow her feelings, and that time in particular she threw all her frustrations at Momo. So now they're in a cold war for weeks and Nayeon knows everything is her fault. 

“Nayeon?” Jeongyeon screamed like she's been calling her for a long time.

“What?!” Nayeon looked at her, almost slapping the girl for screaming like that. "I'm thinking, ok?" Her friend nodded.

“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon said after a moment, running a hand through her face in frustration. “Dude, i'm so stupid” She said, that time more to herself than anything.

Jeongyeon looked at her with concern. “Hey...It's okay. You just need to talk to her.”

“How? I can't face Momo after being a total bitch.” Nayeon said. Jeongyeon hasn't seen the girl so frustrated and anxious like that in a long time. “She probably doesn't want to see me.” 

“You know better than anyone else Momo is not like that, she listens to everyone under any circumstances. For your luck though, because if it was me, I would never talk to you again.” Jeongyeon said, starting to raise her voice.

“You're not helping” She said, almost killing the other girl with her gaze. “Though it's true. You're right, that's why I will not talk to her. Momo doesn't deserve this” Nayeon sighed for the hundredth time that day, her chest was in pain, she didn’t make _the person she has a crush_ on upset, Momo is her best friend _,_ this shit was way worse. 

"No, Nayeon. That's the reason _you must_ talk to her. Momo deserves an apology” Nayeon looked at her. “She's in the hotel's rooftop by the way. Said something about “Going out for some fresh air”. Jeongyeon said her last words as soon as she got up, leaving Nayeon alone on the couch.

  
  
  
  
  


Nayeon was now standing in front of the rooftop's door. It was open so she could see Momo's back from there, that's why she was completely frozen for almost 5 minutes. _For god’s sake,_ _Nayeon. Don't be such a baby_ , she muttered to herself. _You need to do this. Now._

“Nayeon?!” She hasn't heard Momo's soft voice calling her name for the past few days and when she did her heart started pounding so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. _Put yourself together. Calm down_ _._ “Nayeon, what are you doing?” the girl called her for the second time.

“Oh.... I was just... Mm.... Momo, I-” Momo frowned at her. _Great,_ _you're making this worse._ “Can I come in?” Nayeon asked, trembling like she just finished taking a shower and the weather was extremely cold.

"Sure." Momo said, giving Nayeon her back so she could stare at the view again.

Nayeon entered the roof, walked to stand beside the other girl and placed her arms on the terrace balcony. It was, in fact, cold there, Momo was using her big-black-sweatshirt that Nayeon loved and the wind was messing with her beautiful short hair. She also loved Momo's hair. _“_ _Cut it if you want, Momoring It doesn't matter if they don't like it. You"ll like it! Also, you're pretty in every way.”_ Nayeon had said to the girl before she cut it.

“Why aren't you down stairs with the girls? The karaoke is so fun, and Jihyo is pretty drunk, which is a bonus.” Nayeon said, with a lightly laugh, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Why aren't you?” Momo, asked, returning the question to Nayeon.

“I-” Nayeon was surprised, couldn't find the right words as she wasn't expecting Momo to answer that.

“Wanted some fresh air but these buildings are so beautiful, right?” Momo paused, looking at Nayeon for a brief then quickly returned her gaze to the buildings. “So I guess that's why I stayed here.” She finished her sentence.

“Mm… yes” Nayeon muttered. “It's really beautiful” 

The silence filled the place again. The atmosphere was making Nayeon more and more anxious. Her heart stuttering, this time she thought that even Momo could hear it. 

“Momo?” Nayeon said, catching the other girl's attention. “Can we talk?”

“Aren't we already talking?” Momo said, abruptly.

“No, I mean... About that fight we had" Nayeon said, analyzing Momo's face to make sure her words were making sense.

She noticed that something was wrong about the Japanese girl, Nayeon couldn't see through her like she used to. Momo's face was blankly. 

“Oh…” Momo looked at her. Nayeon didn’t stopped trying to figure her friend out. 

“Momo.” Nayeon said, gentle. _breathe_ _._ "I came here to apologize; I shouldn't have said those horrible things for y-" 

“I don't think I want to have this conversation” Momo said harshly, interrupting whatever the girl was trying to say. Nayeon remained there, motionless.

“Uh… Right” Nayeon paused. Her mind wasn’t working really well so the words weren't coming out the way she wanted, and it’s not like Momo was helping either. “But I think it's important for us to solve this out”

"I don't care" _ouch_ _._ That hurts. Momo was giving Nayeon a taste of her own medicine. 

  
  


_Cold treatment._

  
  


The other girl turned away and walked to the other side of the rooftop, with no intention to leave the place, as if her presence wasn’t even there. Nayeon looked at Momo with disbelief thinking that if this was another person and other scenery, she would’ve cursed billions of words then left the place. But it wasn’t. 

She closed her eyes for a second and turned around. _Okay I indeed acted like a bitch_ , but Momo never treated anyone like that, she never saw the other girl being so harsh with her words. Something was not clicking. 

She let it out a sight, stayed there for a while, then started to speak again. “Okay listen, I know that you’re very angry with me right now and you should. But I'm not going to pretend that we don’t even exist for each other for one more week. I tend to do that you know… ignore everything and act like nothing happened after. But I’m really sorry for what I did, Momo.’’ The other girl crossed her arms.

“I know I can be insensitive sometimes… those words were wrong and I shouldn't have said them to you. I didn’t only said a bad thing, I've been treating you like shit for a while.” Nayeon was trying to say all the words paused because she wanted Momo to understand everything, but she was anxious and kinda euphoric. _Why I waited so long to apologize?_ “You were so distant during the entire tour… I was so stressed at that time plus missing you.” Momo looked at her, _sad._ She could read her this time.

“I kinda talked to Dahyun… we’re fine’’ Nayeon was trembling and, again, the words were coming awkward. “The thing is. I know you’re like that with our members, including me, so I don’t know what happened… Maybe I was jealous’’ Momo gave her fully attention now, which made Nayeon look away because she couldn’t face Momo, not when she was practically confessing her secret feelings. “Not the way you’re thinking… I was… I-’’ She laughed nervously. Then Momo looked at her with annoyance.

“Listen” The short haired girl talked before Nayeon could finish her confusing and messy apology. “I know that you’re truly sorry for what happened that day and I forgive you, if that’s what you’re trying to ask for. Because yes you said ugly things, but that’s not why i’m pissed off’’ The korean girl looked at her tense, but listening with attention because Momo was talking, and _finally_ _,_ that was a conversation. 

“This is really _all_ you’re struggling to say?’’ Momo looked at her, waiting for something that Nayeon was afraid to say.

“...What?’’ Nayeon said, blinking.

Momo walked to get closer to the other girl “I don’t understand, one day you’re acting normal, loving and all over me and the other you’re cold and distant’’ Nayeon swear, she doesn’t know why she hasn't passed out yet, because Momo is getting closer and she knows where this is going to. “That fight we had, what was that about? You were having a bad day? You were jealous? Why would you be jealous of Dahyun or anyone? I don’t know.’’ Momo’s words were so firm and her eyes never leaving Nayeon’s. “All I need is for you to be honest with me about the real thing, can you do that Nayeon? Because _fuck_ you’re messing with my head… So please tell me what’s going on.’’

Nayeon was completely unmoving. To be fair, she has imagined this moment a couple of times, but she prayed that these feelings would eventually go away so she never has to actually face it. Because she was a coward and dealing with feelings was not her strength. 

“I..’’ Nayeon tried again. She probably would confess, eventually, but right now she froze.

“You know….’’ Momo sighed with a disappointed look “I’m heading out, goodnight.’’ She turned around.

“Momo, wait’’ Nayeon grabbed her hand before she could open the door making the other girl turn around and their bodies to burst into each other. 

  
  


Nayeon and Momo were close and they had a pretty intimate relationship, anyone could tell, but this was another level. Their height was practically the same so they were face-to-face making their nose slightly touch, on top of that Momo’s mouth was slightly opened and Nayeon could smell coffee and mint mixed with the girl’s personal body essence. _This is_ _intoxicating_ , Nayeon thought, _and I must be dreaming because Momo is looking at my lips_. The older girl slowly closed her eyes and soon felt soft lips on hers, her body was already preparing to deepen the kiss, but before she could register _what in the hell was going on_ Momo moved away. 

“I need more than impulsive actions, Nayeon’’ with that, Momo left the place and when Nayeon opened her eyes the girl was already gone.


End file.
